Destined to be Together
by Keih
Summary: It's been a month...a terrible month. Link has finally decided to find a way back to twilight. He didn't know that a new threat had appeared in the twlight world. MidnaxLink. My first fic
1. Daily life

Daily life

It was just another eerie and dark morning in the twilight realm. Bright light shone through the black clouds, making everything look dead and colorless. Midna had fought with her full power to make everything normal again, to return and live peacefully. After all what had happened a month ago, she just couldn't settle back in her homeland and royal life. She fell back on her bed, closed her red eyes, her thoughts going back to the young herdsman with ashblonde hair.

Was he happy right now? Did he, too, live like he used to? If he had returned to the way he was, he had already forgotten about her. Princess of twilight never had a place in his life.

Ever since Midna returned, she had been thinking about the choices she made. She is the princess of twilight, her mission is to ensure her people safe and happy. Midna pulled herself off of the bed to the window and stared down to clearing with two sols. The clearing had become much larger after the reparation and twili were walking all over the place.

If she had chosen to leave mirror as it was, would those people be in there right now, smiling as they greeted eachother, or would there already be a new threat? Two worlds just cannot mingle together without starting all kinds of wars. The war in the light world had eventually spread to the dark side too. Actually, it had started in the twilight realm, but the heart of the war, Ganondorf, was sent from the light world, thus making him the ''the king of the light and shadow''.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Lami, her honorable maid, came in.

''Good morning princess. Does your highness need any help to dress up? Dinner will be served in few hours. Queen and three noble families will be present'' ,she annouced while Midna still kept staring out of the window.

''No, I think I will be able to get dressed up by myself, after I'll take a shower, but why are three noble families...? What is mother up to now?''

''Queen wants your highness to wear the finest oufit, she wishes you to find a husb-''

''Enough!!'' Midna turned to face Lami cutting off the sentence she did not want to hear. ''She can't order me around like some doll! I am the one who rules _now_!'' She screamed, emphasizing her last word by throwing a jar to the wall right next to the frightened Lami.

''I'm terribly sorry! Please excuse me!''

Midna winced as her door slammed shut and the hurried footsteps of Lami echoed through the corridors. _This again_. She couldn't control her feelings any longer. But a simple thought of getting married to some noble jerk who only desires to become king using her... made Midna feel sick.

* * *

Midna rummaged through her wardrobes and drawers searching for clothing that would please her mothers expectations. She then decided to wear red and black longsleeved dress with ribbon around the waist. She tied her long fluorescent hair up with a red ribbon.

_'This isn't what I wanted_.' She thought as she took a look at herself from the mirror. It's true that she desperately wanted to save the world, but she never imagined that it would end up like this. She never thought she would get seperated from Link after the whole mess. Back then she was too focused on fighting and making everything right. Midna hated to admit it, but her feelings had grown every single day. But in the end, she had chosen to be selfless.

Heartbroken princess fell down on her knees, crying softly upon the carpet. Loss of the only person who had ever truly cared about her... it hurt.

''Link, where are you?'' She whispered as she turned her teary gaze to the ceiling.

* * *

''Hmh?''

''Link, what's the matter? Did you hear something again? Want me to make some herbal tea?''

''Oh no, it's okay Ilia, I was probably just hearing things.''

''Maybe you should stay just one night. It's so dark already and there are still many monsters in the woods.''

''You're right... But I will leave immediately at the morning. I have to return this sword back to the pedestal, since I will probably never return to this forest. Now when I have returned the sword to it's rightful place, I wish to make a long journey. I need to find myself.''

''Link...Please don't say that...You'll definitely return someday...''

* * *

**Authors notes: Okay, I fixed this chapter a little since I'm a bad writer xD Next chapter will probably appear in 1-2 days. See ya soon~**

**Oh! One more thing!! *Clears throat* I DON'T OWN ZELDA but I only own this fic and ocs. Was that a spoiler?**


	2. Getting ready

Getting ready

Night was already painting the skies of Hyrule when Link and Ilia decided that they should soon return to the village and that they had stayed there far too long. They had spent some time at Ordona's spring, relaxing and planning the next day. Day when link was going to leave his birthplace.

''Link?'' Ilia walked behind Link who was sitting on sandy area before the beautiful spring.

''You can tell me everything now. Who is this person you're searching for?'' She sat down next to him, ''Do you owe her something? And does she have something to do with the evil world?''

_'Owe?Evil?'_

''No, no. I just want to travel around a little, because I can't fit in here anymore. I thought I could go and see her again. Oh yeah, she's probably somewhere in Hyrule!''

_'That was a lie.' _

_Link, I... See you later._

Link averted his gaze back to the spring. '_So Ilia thinks she's evil. __I just wan't to see her again. Why did she leave that sentence unfinished? Typical idiot. Always giving me headaches.'_

After his adventure to defeat Ganondorf, Midna had left this world, breaking the only known road between. Link had felt like a part of him had gone away. Midna was the only one who actually knew him; she was the one who supported him during their time together.

If there was something Link could do for her, he would definately do it. And he wanted to tell her how thankful he was for her help. Even if their relationship had started by an accident. Even if she had wanted to use him in the start.

''Let's go back now. You'll leave early after all. Before anyone wakes up, right? Don't you want to say goodbye to anyone until you meet again?''

They'll only get more worried if I did. But Ilia, I don't think I belong here any longer. So we won't meet again. Probably.'' _Maybe I can't return after I've found her._ ''But please take care of Colin and the other kids. They see you as a big sister.''

''Yes...I'll take very good care of them. But I can't replace you.''

They were now near Link's house. Ilia made a sudden stop, turning her gaze to the ground. Sad smile could be seen on her lips.

''And Link, I love you.''

Before the said man could answer, she had already run away.

''I know.'' _But my feelings are different._

* * *

''Okay, let's see... I'm going to need my bow and a sword... But I had to return the master sword back to the ruins of temple of time, Since it doesn't belong to me...Oh! I still have that sword Rusl made. I got it when we stole it with midna.''

Link pulled a large box from underneath his bed. He carefully opened it, revealing the flawless sword.

The Wooden shield they had stolen the same night was in the same box. Link smiled at the memory of Midna wearing that shield on her face.

* * *

_''So these are the weapons of your world?''_

_She hummed and swinged the sword twice, almost chopping Link's head off. Unsatisfied, she had thrown the shield on Link's face._

_''Well, I don't need them, so you can have them.''_

_''Do people in your world hold shields on their faces?''_

_''Fool! We don't have such useless things in the twilight world!'' She smirked and made the sword and the shield disappear. ''We're using dark magic.''_

_''How can you protect yourself then?''_

_''I don't have any protecting spells, so basically I finish enemies fast!''_

_''If you don't have a way to shield yourself...'' Link blushed a little but Midna didn't see it since he had thick fur. ''I can protect you when and if you fight.''_

_She winced. ''Well see who has to protect who, furball!''_

* * *

Link sighed. He just couldn't get his mind off of his imp- like companion. Of course she wasn't an imp anymore.

_''Am I so beautiful, that you have no words left?''_

He took the sword from the box and left the shield there. For few minutes he just gazed upon it before closing the lid, pushing it back under his bed.

''Finally everything's packed.''

Hero sat on his bed and after a moment of debating he reached for a table next to the bed and opened one of it's drawers, that mostly consisted old writings and accessories. But it also contained a small box that immediately caught Link's attention.

Link took that particular container and held it agains his chest as he slept.

''You've better keep that promise to me, Midna.''

* * *

**Authors note: Yaay! I said it would come in 1-2 days, and it came ^^ But next will probably take little longer. Hope you'll R&R *makes a scary smile***


	3. Overthrown

Overthrown

Everything was so quiet. All Midna could hear was her own breathing. She had just arrived downstairs for dinner and to meet noble families her mother had invited over. She pressed her left ear against the door. Maybe they hadn't arrived yet, or maybe they were waiting for her. Midna lifted her hand against the silver door slowly.

Then she pushed it open.

It revealed a huge diningroom, which Midna used to see every day, but even though the room was fully prepared for the dinner, she couldn't see or hear anyone. Not her mother or the guests.

'_They're probably coming soon_.'

Midna sat absentmindedly on the nearest chair. While drumming her long red nails against the marble table, her thoughts once again drifted on the certain ordonian boy, but she quickly brushed it aside, focusing her thoughts on the beautiful roses decorating the whole room. Originally no plants grew in twilight realm, but someone had accidentally acquired some seeds from light realm and learned to grow them.

She had sat there almost half an hour waiting, before finally going to find out what took so long. But Midna didn't even manage to take a one step before the whole building was shaken by a loud explosion and a tremor. The last vibration sent Midna flying on the floor.

'_What's going on in here!?_'

Regaining her footing, she hurried to the window to see the extent of the damages made by shaking. But what she saw was far more serious than some ordinary tremor.

There, among the black clouds, she saw an airship that belonged to her mother's army. Midna watched helplessly as more of those huge airships appeared over the castle. Each of them held an altered version of the crest used by the royal family.

'_Mother!_'

Midna dashed to her mother's room, going to force an explanation to this sudden appearence of the army. Without thinking, she lunged into her room, finding her mother on the floor, covered in her own blood.

''Mother! Who did this?! Hang on!''

''Midna, my daughter...listen closely... Lami is a traitor, she's a s-spy who was hired to spy the royal family. Please run away from here... they're going to do something to you.''

''I can't go leaving you and everyone like I did before! Who are 'they'!?''

''A secret society...trying to conquer the light world. They need you to get there! I beg you, escape...get away from here...''

'_That's not possible...I am the one who broke the mirror._'

''MOTHER! Please don't die!''

Queen's eyes faded as she turned pale and stopped breathing. Few tears slid against Midna's cheek.

'_Don't worry. I won't let your death to be in vain_.'

Without anyone by her side, the young princess decided to flee like her mother had wished. Midna didn't know anything about the enemy, so staying here would be too reckless. First she should find some backup.

She saw from windows that one of the airships had landed right next to the palace. Soldiers garbed in purple ran out of it, slaughtering anyone who got in their way. They took the sols, killing more twili who were trying to protect them.

Midna felt deep anguish when she saw this. Innocent people, her people she desperately wanted to protect, were killed in front of her eyes. She cursed under her breath, running to the basement, her last hope to escape. This reminded her from that time, when Zant had overthrown her and she had ran away. Alas, she could do nothing else but pray...

While running to the cellar door, a huge man appeared as if from nowhere, grabbing her arm. Midna cried out from suprise. She inspected the stranger while trying to pull her hand from his strong grip. He was wearing a tiara- like hairpin on his black curly hair, one of his green eyes hidden behind it. He had a fine purple suit on him, with a black cloak.

'_A noble_.'

She tried to pry his hand off of hers, but his strenght was something far beyond from hers.

''well?''

''Well what, darling?''

'_Bastard_.' He was probably the one behind this secret society.

''Get your crappy hand off of me!''

''Calm down, your highness.'' Lami walked from behind the man. ''I told you, you should get a husband, shouldn't you?'' Lamia asked mockingly, letting out a little laugh.

''Why don't you marry my master then? Since he can clearly keep you under control''

Midna grimaced. Before any of them could move, she kicked the man between his legs. He let out a pained moan, giving her a chance to slip away.

She could still hear Lami shrieking, calling for guards while she ran down the stairs, reaching the secret exit.

Someone caugh her from behind abruptly. She opened her mouth to scream when a cloth was pressed against it, muffling her frantic screams. The princess tried to squirm for a while, until everything turned black.

* * *

Lami was leading her master to the throne room when a guard came to them, holding the limp body of twilight princess. She smiled in pleasure as her master gave her a nod in approval.

''Well now.'' She sneered. ''Why don't you take our pretty prisoner to her room, yes? Remember to lock the door, since she's our key to glory.

* * *

**Authors note: And that was the newest chapter! Look forward the next one! It'll probably appear within a week.**


	4. Lust

Lust

Midna woke up to a throbbing pain and found herself on her bed in her own room. Wanting desperately to massage her aching head, Midna tried to lift her hand, only to find out that she was actually tied to her bed. There was a thick rope encircling her wrists, other end attached to the headboard and her legs had been tied too.

'_Great! This is how I'm stuck here now! I wish link was here... no! He has a right to live a normal life that doesn't include bloody battles_.' Midna shook her head.

She tried to make the ropes loosen a little, enough to pull her hands away, but it wouldn't work since they were way too tight. Midna was sure she'd have bruises after they're untied. '_Damn_'

A key turned in the lock and Midna froze, ceasing her attemps to escape. Someone was coming in.

It was him! The rather handsome man Midna had met earlier, the one she assumed to be the head of the secret society. The man came closer, smirking as he gazed at her wide eyes. He sat on her bed next to her, his eyes never leaving Midna's.

''Do you happen to know that it's rude to come into girls room and sit on her bed without asking for permission?''

''It seems that you still don't understand your position, cutie.''

He stroke her cheek with his soft hand, making Midna snarl in disgust.

''Get off me, you JERK! You're the one behind the murder of my mother and death of innocent people! I will never forgive you! How dare you to sully my kindgom?!''

''Don't you see? This palace belongs to me now. While you were having your beautysleep, your people surrendered. That's because I told them what would become of their princess if they wouldn't cooperate.''

Midna tried to bite his hand that was slowly caressing her face, but he just grabbed her chin, bringing his face right in front of hers.

''Everything in this realm is mine now... That includes this castle, everything in it and you too. And I think I'm starting to like you... Maybe we should take seriously that joke Lami made up and get married, since we're both still single.''

''Who the hell do you think you are!? I would ne-''

''You can call me Seth, o twilight princess.''

''I would never honor you as my king, you evil! What do intend to do!?''

''As the founder of the society, I shall lead the army to light world. We will get our revenge for locking us up in this dull world! Light will be drained by dark for eternity!''He was now walking around the room, telling her how he was going to tear people of light into pieces, how they were planning to behead the royal family of Hyrule.

''Fortunately, your ridiculous plan won't be happening, since the mirror no longer exists anywhere. All of us are going to stay here for the rest of our lives, unable to lay a single finger on the Hyrule.'' Midna growled at the greedy noble.

''Except...You still don't know that there indeed is a key to get there again. You don't even know that the only key now is your own body. The power to that is hidden only in you, princess. I will personally be the one to hold the ritual that opens the gate and lead the army there.''

''Why does the army respect your will? The army of twilight has been under the control of my family for generations, so why...?''

''That, cutie, is very simple. You maybe haven't thought about it at all, but our realm has hundreds of people who can't stand living in this hell. It was pretty easy to bribe the commander of the army. Of course there is amazing amount of people who are completely satisfied by their princess's point of view. They even go as far as to protect her, even thought they know they'll die. Congratulations!'' Seth sat back on the bed and clapped his hands.

''Yes, and about the sols...They will be needed in our ritual. For they have had a contact to the light word and the hero of twilight.''

''No...You mean... Link?!''

''I knew you'd know him... So the rumors are true. Well, I quess I'll be killing him on my own, when we get there, that is. It seems like he has caught your heart before me so... I think I should kill the scum who has stolen my future wife.''

Midna gasped in horror, her face tightening. ''No you wouldn't do that...LET ME GO! I'll kill you bastard! Just try to lay a finger on him and It'll be the end, I promise you!'' She screamed while trying to break the rope that was tightly encircling her wrists.

''Ahh, you sound so awesome when you're screaming, sweetie. But calm down now, the seremony will be held tomorrow. Take it easy until then. When I have overthrown that garbage Zelda, you and I will get married and you'll be the one who gives birth to my children. I want my child to have blood of the real leader, since my family will be the one controlling the world.''

''Don't jump into conclusions! I will use all of my powers to defy you, to defeat you! Bear your children? Don't laugh me!'' Midna continued her struggle against the ropes binding her; she had to get out of here before tomorrow, or the both realms were going to be in a big trouble. And Link too...

''Why are you so desperate to keep the gate shut? Do you really want to be stuck in here forever, even though that boy is there? You're very unusual, maybe that's the very thing that attracts me. I'll tell you what: if you quietly stop fighting and agree to marry me, I'll give you everything you want. I can even let that boy live if I feel very generous. All you have to do is to completely surrender you mind and body to me.'' He licked his lips gradually. Any other woman would have fallen in love with him immediately, but not Midna.

''You cannot be trusted. Never expect me to join you by giving me glory and fortune, for I don't need neither of them.''

Seth didn't say anything, insted he leaned down, smiling creepily as he pressed his lips forcefully against hers, using force to pry them apart to explore inside. She tasted so sweet, like a fruit of some kind...

Midna tried to turn her head but Seth was holding her face still from the both sides. She then bit his tonque.

He removed himself from her, wiping the blood away from his lips. He let out a one last laugh as he turned away to leave the room.

The last thing Midna saw from him was the altered symbol of her family on his cape.

'_He even stole my family crest_.'

* * *

**Authors note: Wasn't that fun? The next chappy will be up soon! fufufu..**


	5. Return

Return

Midna let out a deep sigh filled with despair. After all, she still couldn't get rid of the restricting ropes. It had been about seven hours since she had woken up and the usurper king, also know as Seth, had had a conversation with her. She shuddered at the memory of his lips on hers. Luckily the man hadn't come back after that, giving her a chance to escape and prevent his uneasy plan. Midna could tell that this man was far more dangerous than Zant was. His presence alone was enough to confirm that fact.

Midna once again tried to use her dark magic, but her hands and whole body felt numb; they must have drugged her while she was sleeping. Normally she could even warp without using portals by concentrating very hard, but she still had a lot to learn. The twili woman cursed at her weakness wearily, deciding to have a little nap before she'd try to use magic again.

* * *

Tall man turned around, facing a small woman. ''How's she? Still trying to escape?''

Lami smirked. ''She gave up. I just went to check her and she's in deep sleep. The drug should have an effect for at least three days. During that time Midna can't summon her powers.'' She walked next to the throne that Seth was sitting on. ''Was that the only thing you wanted to know , sir, or did you want to give me some orders?''

''Ah, yes Lami.'' Seth leaned a little and rearranged his tiara, which was the sign of his nobility.

''How's the situation?''

''The damages aren't that big and all protesters have been taken to jail. Currently there hasn't been any resistance but our spies suspect that there is a large amount of people who're plotting to help the princess. Also, we got a message a while ago from some woman who offers her help for a reward.''

''Fine. Tell her to come here by tomorrow.'' He got up from his throne, walking out of the huge room decorated with large turqoise curtains. ''Please send someone to clean up the late queen's corpse, I can't stand sleeping in a same room with it.'' He said before closing the door.

''Understood. I'll order some slaves to bury her somewhere. You can rest peacefully, sir.''

* * *

Link's eyes snapped open. He shot up from his bed, wiping the sweat from his damp face. He tried to remain calm despite the horrible dream he had seen just a minute earlier.

_'Was it really just a dream?'_

He had seen _her_, Midna, covered in blood, dead. But the worst thing was that it felt real. As if something like that was happening to her right now. These kind of dreams had been recurring for few nights now and Link strongly felt that Midna was in somekind of a trouble, for he hadn't seen dreams like this until recently.

The young man opened the window, letting the fresh wind blow inside his stuffy house. But tonight he felt that opening window wasn't enough to make him relax.

He furtively pulled his shirt on and grabbed a dagger from his pillow. There hadn't been any monsters or enemies around after the end of the war, but Link felt safer to have a weapon when he went outside, just in case.

Leaping down from his front door, he immediately looked around for Epona, realizing yet again that she had left by herself. '_Oh well. Maybe I'll just take a little walk' ,_ he thought.

Link didn't bother to think about his runaway horse; she always managed to come back unharmed. He inhaled the scent of forest and tried to calm down. His heart was still beating so fast from the previous dream.

* * *

''_Midna!''_

_The man in green clothes ran as fast as he could through a white hall which lead to a door. Heavy beating of his heart was the only thing he could hear. He reached for the doorknob, when a loud scream- Midna's!- was heard from behind the door._

''_Midna!''_

_He kicked the door open, eyes widening as he saw her on the floor, cut and bloody. First he could not move or think. Her hair had changed from orange to red, blood was leaking from her many wounds onto the white floor. Something snapped inside him and he forced himself to move._

_Link got to her side and cradled her in his arms, but it was too late; she had died already._

''_No... no... noo...'' Link wailed, his tears spilling on her face. ''Please! Wake up, please- this is just a silly dream, right?!''_

''_Can you do nothing but defy the truth? It'll only lead to your own demise; I could kill you too while you're whimpering there, kid.'' A familiar voice said._

_Link looked away from Midna at the figure emerging from the shadows. It was Zant._

''_Person who died while mocking Midna... has no right to say that. What are you doing here, Zant?''_

''_I'm the one who would have done this to her.'' He gestured to Midna's body. ''This would have happened anyway, if you hadn't appeared.''_

''_I don't care! I'm not going to let this happen to her! I will find Midna again!''_

''_You're an idiot, hero. It's impossible without divine powers. You can't reach her anymore. The time has come and you can't save her. Why do you think she broke that mirror? It happened only because this world is weak, just like you. That's why she thought that there will be no more wars here for a long time. So unlike twilight world. If a war happens there, it simply won't reach this place like before. By doing this, she has sacrificed her own life, her own world, for this rotten place. How foolish.''_

''_You're lying...'' Link turned his gaze back to Midna, but Zant returned back to the shadows, ''Hey! Where are you going?! Come back here, traitor!''_

''_Foolish twilight princess...'' He whispered, fading to black and then disappearing completely. His taunting laughter filled the whole room._

* * *

_'I won't give up finding her! And I can't let that dream scare me. It's a dream, for god's sake!'_

''Calm down, Epona. I just want to clean you for the one last time... I mean, does your master even care about your hygiene? How typical.''

Link hid behind the nearest tree. He had almost revealed himself to Ilia! Carefully leaning from behind the tree, he caught a glimpse of Ilia standing in the middle of the spring with Epona, silently washing her legs and hooves. Link didn't know how to face her after she had made her sudden confession, so he crept away as quietly as he could. Epona was very dear to Ilia and he wanted her to spend some last times with the horse in peace.

The grass rustled as he walked back to his tiny house, tired. Only thing the former hero wanted now was dreamless sleep.

* * *

Seth stared curiously at the tall woman in front of him. She had wavy brown hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a simple, white knee- lenght dress. In her hand was a powerful staff.

''I assume you're the suspicious person who sent us that message? Offering for help?''

Woman's eyes narrowed slightly. ''Indeed, that was me. I shall lend my magical powers and help you in your attempt to take over the whole new world. There is only one thing I want in return. According to an old book I have been reading, there is a very powerful magical stone kept by Hyrule's royal family. I want that. That power will make me even stronger sorcerer.'' She stopped for a while, looking around. ''I heard you killed off the queen. Impressive. But I thought that you'd need the leader of the twilight to open a new portal...?''

''I got her daughter. As long as she has the blood of the royal family, she's enough.'' He turned to Lami, who had come to inform about the complete arragements. ''Lami, take Midna to the altar at the castle backyard.''

* * *

_'No... I can't break them, no matter how hard I try. Link, I'm so sorry. I can't do this alone. I don't have enough strenght to save your world.'_

Lami came in, accompanied by two large men. They all looked like they were ready for a big battle. Lami grabbed a knife from her waist and cut the ropes around Midna's hands and legs. Both men grabbed one of her arms, dragging her out of the room while ignoring her attempts to kick and bite them. Instead, Lami came and punched her in the gut. Midna bent forward, coughing some blood.

When the soldiers continued to drag the now limp Midna outside, Lami leaned close to her ear.

''See now? This is my real power. This is the power of the person you've been screaming to every day. You'll be feeling some more pain in the ritual that opens the new door. We will make sure that you'll be in light world to see all that destruction.''

The backyard was packed with soldiers and magicians. Midna saw a large stone bench in the middle of the yard, sols positioned to both sides of it.

Everyone got quiet when she was brought out of the palace. Some of the soldiers had been forced to join Seth's new army. Most of those people looked very sorrowful, seeing their princess being used. Midna bowed her head in defeat, her chest feeling heavy.

The bodyguards that had brough Midna, pressed her now against the bench, helping Lami to cuff her. Seth walked next to Midna, giving her that lustful glance. He was holding an old book, which probably contained the incantation. Everyone aside from Seth backed farther from the altar.

Seth took out the same knife Lami had used earlier, raising it over the frightened princess, muttering something Midna couldn't make out. She gasped loudly when Seth suddenly brought the knife down and stabbed her on the stomach, earning a scream from Midna. He took out the bloody knife, sprinkling her blood over the orbs. He repeated this three times and muttered something again. Bloody sols rose up, creating a huge portal between them, much bigger than the mirror portal.

Last thing Midna saw before blacking out was the glowing face of Seth.

''Everyone get back, it's going to continue expanding!''

All twili ran farther, leaving unconscious Midna cuffed on the altar. The portal soon reached Midna, and before anyone could move, it had swallowed her, sending the princess to the lightworld alone.

Lami was about to run after her, but she was stopped by Seth.

''It's okay. We can retrieve Midna later, she can't escape with those wounds.''

* * *

**Authors note: Gah! Finally! You've better appreciate this! I don't have time to do my homeworks now. This chapter was supposed to become much longer, but I have no time. But I'll probably edit it later, so I hope it doesn't suck :/**


	6. Dazed

Dazed

The horisont was turning red as the sun was beginning to light the world again. Crimson red. _The same color as her eyes._

Link had already woken up and was now leaning against his window, admiring the red sky. It would be dawn soon. Luckily he hadn't seen any weird dreams again. No, just the sad ones. The time when Link's caretaker, miss Lami, had died and Midna's departure. Those were his most painful memories and seeing dreams about them was pure agony. His non- biological mother had died when he was just eight years old. She had gone to the forest to pick some herbs and hadn't returned. The adults had gone after her and when they returned, they had told him that she was dead. Link hadn't gotten over it, even if it had been ten years already.

He sighed, pulling his clothes on and grabbing his stuff. He didn't take any food though. It would only take too much space and he could easily fish during the journey.

He dragged his items and loaded them to Epona's saddlebags. He also stuffed the small box to his pocket. It was his most important possession that reminded him of Midna, the one person he swore to see again. Lastly, he jumped on Epona's saddle, riding from the village that held his childhood.

Fado had come under Link's window, shouting that he needed his help in herding. No- one, however, answered to his calls. Ilia ran to the exit of the village, looking after Link. She crossed her fingers and prayed that everything would go well.

* * *

Link had arrived to the prettiest forest of the entire Hyrule, Faron woods. He continued to ride forward, his destination being the Hyrule castle town. He could see the Faron spring a little farther. He saw Coro right in front of the spring, staring at something Link couldn't see yet. He rode closer and jumped off, running to Coro.

''Is something wrong? Did your food finally upset your stomach? If so, the light spirit would appreciate if you threw up somewhere else'', Link said, still not bothering to look towards the spring.

''It's not my stomach, ordonian. But I've never seen a thing like that'', Coro slowly pointed his finger at the spring, ''Who, or what, is she?''

Link finally turned his gaze at the spring and gasped loudly, his heart skipping few beats. He fell on his knees, staring at the familiar face he thought he'd never see again.

Midna.

* * *

_Midna felt herself floating along the warm current. Her wounds were fatal, but somehow it didn't matter right now. She just wanted to continue feeling that soothing warmth. She couldn't move a muscle and she couldn't open her eyes. She'd surely pass out soon._

''_Twilight princess, I shall send you to my spring. The water there can heal your wounds.''_

''_A spring…?''_

* * *

Midna was lying unconscious against the rocks in the spring. She had numerous wounds on her body and she had hit her head against the hard stones, for her head was bleeding. The water around her was turning red. _It's like my nightmare._ He crawled to Midna, his legs unable to carry him due the sudden shock. He pulled her closer to himself, pressing his fingers against her neck. The pulse was there, but she'd die if if he didn't get her help soon. Water of the spring had kept her alive somehow, but it wasn't enough. He quietly thanked the light spirit, picking Midna in his arms. Link wobbled to Epona and placed Midna on the saddle with the help of Coro. He then jumped on Epona, behind Midna, holding her around the waist. Coro watched as they rode away towards the village.

''That girl, I feel like I've seen her before...''

* * *

Illia was talking about Link's departure with Fado, when they both heard an unexpected neigh.

They turned around just in time to see Epona emerge from the forest with Link and a dark woman. He held the mysterious girl against his chest. Ilia felt very jealous seeing this, but quickly lost her irritation when she noticed how seriously she was wounded. Link rode next to them.

''Ilia, please! I think you're the only one in Ordon who can help her. I can explain...''

''There's no time for that now'', Ilia said, ''Well talk after she's out of danger.'' She grabbed Epona's reins. ''Let's go!''

* * *

''You've met that girl before, huh?'' Bo, the mayor, asked.

They were sitting downstairs waiting for Ilia to finish Midna's tending. Link had carried her to mayor's house since Ilia had agreed to tend her. Ilia had told them to stay out since she was going to undress her. Link was getting irritated with all Bo's questions.

''Yeah. We travelled few months together during the chaos. When everything was over, she had to go back to her own world.

''Cheer up! My girl will definately save her. But ya know, you sure are one lucky fella. Getting all the prettiest girls around you.''

The mayor laughed when Link's cheeks turned slightly pink. He was glad that Ilia came from upstairs, interrupting them. She gave Link a little glare before opening her mouth.

''She should be fine if she keeps resting, but she musn't leave the bed or her wounds are going to open. Someone had stabbed her many times in abdomen and she's lucky that they missed her vital points. It's weird, it almost seems like the one who did this didn't want her to die'', Ilia tuned her gaze on Link's face, ''We have to talk. _Now._''

She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, leaving the confused mayor alone.

* * *

''Why did you lie to me? I thought we we're friends! You were going after a girl from other world! I saw how you looked at her! I thought we could share everything together!'' Ilia screamed at her childhood friend.

''You wouldn't have accepted that. You called twilight world evil! I just wanted you to calm down and not worry about me anymore.''

Ilia calmed down and turned her emotionless gaze on the ground.

''I'm afraid Link, that something will happen again soon. If this girl left you, why is she back? I thought that you had finished everything and things would get normal again.''

''I know. Midna shouldn't be able to get here without the mirror of twilight, but somehow she did. And why did she get those wounds?''

''So that's her name? And what is this mirror?''

Link finally gave up and told Ilia everything about Midna, twilight and their hard journey to save two entire worlds from Ganondorf and Zant. But why would Midna's own people attack her?

''She had pretty bad bruises around her arms. Maybe they were torturing her.''

Link clenched his fists unconciously. ''I'll ask her when she wakes up'', He said, reaching to touch the door, ''Ilia, can I...?''

''Go ahead.''

She watched as Link hurriedly grabbed the handle, thanking her silently. Ilia couldn't hold her tears any longer so she let them pour down. She couldn't believe that she wasn't the girl that Link was going to fall in love with. When they were kids, Link always swore to protect Ilia, but he's grown up now. She couldn't go back to those times anymore.

* * *

Link stepped into the dim room that was Ilia's. There was only one tiny candle lighting the room. He stepped closer to the bed where he saw a thin figure, taking a chair along the way and moving it next to the bed. He just sat there and looked at her, his face full of unsaid worry. Midna had bandages all over her chest and stomach. Illia had put a bandage around her head too. Ilia had told him that she had hit hear head pretty seriously and wouldn't wake up for a while.

Link's heart skipped a beat when he leaned closer and touched her pale face. She mumbled something incoherent, her face relaxing a little. Link smiled and laid his head on the bed next to Midna, grabbing her cold hand in his own. He then fell asleep himself.

''Liink! Link! You've got to-'' Illia stopped her sentece as she noticed that Link was sleeping on chair next to Midna. He was still holding her hand and smiled in his sleep. He hadn't smiled for a very long time. Ilia grabbed a blaket from the another bed and draped it over link.

''I'm not going to tear apart a serious couple'', She stated as she crept out of the room, leaving the two alone.

* * *

''Oww...''

Link woke up with his back aching. He immediately tuned his gaze back on the twilight princess' face. She hadn't move an inch. He brushed her face gently, the same way she had touched his face when they arrived at the desert for the first time. Thinking about it made his heart jump. He had felt deep sadness in her as she asked him to come to the twilight realm. He would have come even if she hadn't asked.

A small moan brought his thoughts back to the present. Midna was stirring and he took his hands away from her swiftly. Her eyelids twitched before she opened them, revealing her red eyes.

''L- Link? What happened- oh!'' She tried to get up but he pushed her back down, not wanting her to open the wounds.

''Take it easy now or your wounds won't heal properly!'' Link watched as Midna made a confused face. ''It's okay, we're in Ordon. I found you alone from the spring.''

''Did we save Zelda already? Hey! We have to defeat Ganondorf!'' She exclaimed looking around, panicking. ''Why are we here? W- when did I return to normal...''

Link scowled. ''Midna you... you can't remember what happened?''

* * *

''Princess Zelda!''

A blonde girl sat on her throne. There were three stone figurest above it, representing the three golden goddesses who shaped the Hyrule a very long time ago. The girl stood up, giving the messenger permission to start talking.

''What is wrong?''

''We have observed a large squad of unknown warriors about five kilometers away from the Hyrule castle. Townspeople have sighted suspicious men wearing a dark cape. They might be connected to the war that ended a month ago. I'm afraid that those warriors are targeting our castle!''

* * *

**Authors note: **This chapter might be little rushed xD Please, Click that review button!


	7. Entrust

Entrust

''What do you mean with 'you can't remember'- thing? We have to save princess Zelda!''

She tried to sit again, but fell back down, grittering in pain. Beads of sweat rolled on her face. Link grabbed a towel from the nearby table and wiped her face dry with it. She opened her eyes slowly as Link quickly took his hand away from her face.

''What time is it?''

''Night.''

''Midna, you really can't remember? You've forgotten everything from the time we saved Zelda? From Ganondorf?''

''Did we do that already? But why can't I remember then? My head... it aches!''

She lifted her hand to her face and closed her eyes. Her last memory was Link and herself warping from the twilight world back to the light world. To save Zelda and restore the peace back to the kingdom of Hyrule.

''Then where's Zelda? Is she doing alright?''

''Look, Midna. It might sound a bit shocking, but everything's fine now. Ganondorf's dead and Zelda is on the throne. But you're far from alright. Get some sleep now and we'll figure everything out once you've recovered. I can sit here till you're asleep.''

''I don't need you sitting here, mister hero! I'm not a kid anymore!'' She frowned, trying to hide her embarassment.

''Fine. If you won't need anything, I'll go back to my own house. You're not allowed to leave the bed but Ilia is here to help if you need something'', Link said, going to staircase calmly. A slight blush covered his cheeks as he did.

* * *

Downstairs he saw Ilia cooking her famous pumpkin soup, because they hadn't eaten anything since Midna was brought there. Mayor Bo was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. Ilia turned around when she noticed Link's presence, giving him a warm smile. The smell of the pumpkin soup filled the whole room; it made Link even hungrier. Ilia laughed at his troubled face.

''Sit down Link! I made enough for all of us. After you're full, can you take some to Midna too? I'm sure she's hungry and it might be hard for her to talk to a complete stranger.''

They ate quietly together and then Link took a bowl of soup upstairs to Midna. There she was, staring out of the window at the dark sky. She didn't turn her head even when Link started talking to her.

''Midna'', Link said quietly, approaching her bed,''You have to eat something. Ilia's pumpkin soup is tasty and you're not going to heal if you won't eat. I know you're used to eat royal food, but come on!''

He paused, staring at the orange haired girl intently. She was breathing gently, showing no signs of an answer. Link grabbed her shoulder swiftly and turned her onto her back. _What, she's just asleep. That scared me._

Link sat next to the princess on the bed and pulled her on his lap. He then held Midna by her shoulders, feeding her slowly. It took a lot of time and endurance, but finally the cup was empty. Link covered her and left the room quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. He bid goodnight to Ilia and Bo on his way out. The air of the forest was fresh and refreshing. While on his way home, he took a small box from his pocket, the same he had kept close to his heart as he slept. The young man opened it, revealing a piece of a mirror. It glowed mysteriously in the moonlight. Link smiled again.

_She's back._

And for some reason, he felt like it was worth living again.

* * *

At the same time, two people were standing in the Hyrule field under the moonlight, their gazes focused on the half- destroyed Hyrule castle town. Most of the people living there had had enough time to flee, but there were still many bodies lying on the streets.

''Foolish Zelda... It seems like she got away. But the hero of twilight won't escape.''

''Don't worry, mister Seth. I shall arrange searching parties. They'll find the hero and Midna too.''

''That's right. We have already captured the heart of the Hyrule. Now we need the ones chosen by the goddesses.''

* * *

''OWH!''

Midna screamed painfully as Ilia applied some medicine on her closing wounds. She had been healing much faster than an ordinary person- maybe because she was from a completely different world. Ilia finished the treating by putting a new bandage around her abdomen. Midna laid back, sweating.

''Where's Link? I want to see Link...''

''He's downstairs. I don't think this is such a good time to strain yourself. I can call him after you've rested for a while...'' Ilia tried. But Midna insisted on seeing Link so Ilia called him and left the two alone. '_They sure are similar' , _She thought.

Link stood in front of Midna, wondering what to say to her. Midna's red eyes pierced his, her features becoming softer. She made a sad smile.

''I've noticed that you've been acting weird lately. And I feel that it's my fault. Please, just...'' She raised her voice slightly, ''Tell me what's going on! What are you hiding from me? What have I forgotten?''

Link adjusted his troubled eyes to the floor, remembering Midna's departure, when she had given him a sudden goodbye and an unfinished sentence. Link didn't know if she had said what she wanted to say, but somewhere deep inside he thought that Midna had changed her mind in the middle of the sentence. He was brought back from his memories by a strong tug on his arm. Midna was looking at him unpatiently.

''Midna, the truth is, it's been a month since you left. I don't know what you've been doing, but I haven't seen you for a month.''

''No way... A month! It sure doesn't feel like that... I have to find out how's twilight realm. Mom and my people might still be waiting for me.''

Link's eyes widened. Midna sat up on her bed, attempting to stand up. She failed though, slowly falling towards the floor until Link caught her and held her against himself. They stood like that for a while. Midna broke the silence.

''Link, I'm honestly fine already. I should probably return to my own world... I shouldn't be here anymore! My people _need_ me! Please take me to the mirror chamber-''

''It's not there anymore, Midna'', Link interrupted her, ''I forgot to mention this, but you broke it. That's why I was so suprised to see you again.''

''I... broke it?! Why would I do that? Oh god, I can't remember...''

Link stared at the weak girl whom he supported. It must be painful to wake up without the memories of the past month. He held onto her form closer and scooped her into his arms, bringing her back to the bed. He sighed when he saw her pained expression when she fell aspleep.

* * *

''I'm going now.''

Ilia looked at Link's serious face. This was the first time she had ever seen so much determination on his face.

''What about Midna? Did she say something to you?''

''No because she won't be coming with me. Please, just take good care of her. I'm going to destroy those people who did this to her and save Hyrule. If I told this to her, she'd just insist on coming along. And I've packed everything already, so I'm going now. She musn't remember what happened''

Ilia stared at his retreating back, unable to move or do anything due the shock. She just stood there silently, listening to echoes coming from Epona's hooves.

* * *

Rusl stepped out of the small house where his son, wife and a newborn baby were sleeping. He had greatly enjoyed the peace after the crisis in Hyrule was over and now he wanted to spend more time with his family. Rusl had come out just to breath some fresh air, but then he saw Ilia sitting alone near the river that flowed through the village. As far as he could see, she was crying.

''Ilia'', he said, stepping behind her, ''Did something awful happen today?''

''Link went after those people who hurt Midna. I couldn't stop him. What if something happens to him... Something terrible...'' Her broken voice uttered, ''What if he dies...''

Before Rusl could reassure the broken girl that Link wouldn't die easily, both of them heard a cold, emotionless laugh.

''Who's there! Show yourself!'' Rusl shouted, taking out his wooden sword. He pulled Ilia behind him. A dark, tall man with a cloak approached them from the shadows. His weird markings were similar to Midna's.

''Is this little village Ordon?'' Asked the tall man.

''What of it!?'' Rusl asked furiously, ''Are you the ones who wounded that girl?''

Ilia gasped. ''No, don't say that, mister Rusl!''

''A girl... Ah, I see. Thanks for fetching her for us!'' He turned around. ''Men! Let's take this village under our control! Gather all the villagers and find the princess and the hero!''

A group of about twenty twilis emerged from the dark. Ilia suddenly realized that they were here to take Midna away. She recalled Link's last request and his tough face. She had etrusted Midna's safety to her.

''_Please, just take good care of her...''_

Ilia started running back to her house, ignoring all the screams. She would never fail like Link when he had trusted her with something so important. That's right. Ilia was entrusted with something Link held important.

''ILIA!''

* * *

**Author's note: Whee! I did it. I have been very busy! But now I got enough time to write again! Again, thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Disappearance

Disappearance

She didn't care about the brutal screams she heard behind her. None of them mattered to Ilia. She'd do everything possible to make Link happy. Now it was her turn to help him, because he had done so much to save her and return her memories. And he was her _friend._

''Hey! Stop that woman!'' One of the soldiers shouted.

Few of them ran after her but she got to her house and slammed the door shut. She ran past her confused father in the kitchen, straight to the stairs. Ilia gave him an apologizing look before she disappeared to the stairs. Midna stood by the window as Ilia entered the room. She was relieved upon seeing that Midna could walk, and escape. From the window they saw how twili men tried to break doors of the village's houses with magic. Ilia quickly turned to Midna.

''I know! You can use that weird evil magic too, right!?'' Ilia asked loudly.

Midna suddenly looked troubled. ''I cannot, it seems like they've erased my powers somehow. I am sorry'', She whispered.

''Sorry! Those people are after you! Don't mind us, you have to get away from this village. Maybe you'll find Link and if you do, please call him back.''

''I would love to, but I can't even warp anymore.''

''It's okay! I know that there's a secret tunnel in our house. We'll hold on until you get Link back.''

''But why me?''

''Because- !'' The rest of her sentence was drowned by loud banging sounds on their front door. ''Because you're the only one who can support him!'' Ilia screamed through the noise and started to push her out of the room slowly. Bo stood against their front door and tried to keep the strangers at bay.

Ilia unlocked their cellar, pulling the princess down with her. The cellar was stuffed with huge crates and barrels. She led her to one particular box, which was separated from the other crates, against the wall. Ilia signaled Midna to help her to push it aside. Behind the box was a secret exit. Midna felt a sudden jolt in her head. It was like a deja vu: she had tried to escape like this somewhere earlier.

''Don't just stand there, princess, go before they get you!'' Ilia hissed upon noticing Midna's blank stare.

''Aren't you coming!?''

''Shh! Just go now and get that reckless idiot back! I have to help the others.''

Midna nodded, disappearing to the darkness of the tunnel. Ilia put everything back and ran to help her father and villagers. She could hear screams already.

* * *

Midna had been struggling for hours to get to the exit. The wounds on her chest and abdomen were still pretty serious and started to reopen due her strong movement. Small drops of blood stained the dress that Ilia had given her.

_I hate being weak. If I didn't have these wounds, maybe I could have helped the villagers. It's that stupid mister hero! Because he got so reckless... Why didn't he tell me he was going to leave? I should have come along too. Ah! What's that? A door! Finally!_

She slammed against the door, reaching for the handel. The door opened and Midna limped out of the dark tunnel. She saw the southern part of the Hyrule field in front of her. The door was well- hidden behind the bushes and no- one could see it even from a very close distance. And luckily there were no enemies there, since Midna couldn't fight in her condition. She limped forward, unsure where to go next.

* * *

He was almost out of the Faron woods and passed the place where he had found Midna two days ago. Strange rage filled his mind when he remember the state she was in. Link was the only one who could save Hyrule and he didn't want Midna to come along even though he knew she wanted to. It was too dangerous for her. Link saw Coro standing further ahead, waving his hands to stop Link. Coro's clothes were much more tattered than usually and they were little burned. They caught Link's attention. Had he gotten into a fight? Link stopped Epona right next to Coro, giving him a questioning glance.

''Hey guy! Is your village alright?'' Coro asked.

''Yeah, how come?''

''That's great. Suddenly these weird black fellas attacked me using some sort of sorcery and then disappeared. They reminded me of that girl you picked up the other day. Be careful, since there's that rumor going around that castle has been invaded by evil people. Those who attacked me sure looked evil!''

Link was terriefied when he heard it. He quickly changed his plans and rode back to Ordon, but getting back would take at least few hours. He was embarassed about his sudden decision about going to save Hyrule. He should have known that someone would attack Ordon: Midna was there and it was so easy to take over a completely unprotected village. Now he could only pray that everything was alright.

* * *

''I beg you...Please don't hurt my daughter!'' Uli begged as the leader of the twili gang held her baby, examining her.

''What an ugly child...It wouldn't be shame if she died, huh?'' The man said mischievously, turning his gaze back to the frightened Ordonians.

''You wouldn't dare...'' Rusl snarled.

''Well, maybe I won't... With one condition: bring me the princess and the young man called Link, or I'll destroy your village entirely.''

All the ordonians had been gathered near the mayors house with force and they were surrounded by the twilis that had rudely disturbed their peace.

''We have no people like that living around here!'' Ilia screamed desperately. ''Now let that innocent child go! If you won't leave this village, you'll be sorry!''

''Well see about- '' The man got closer to Ilia.

''...That! Stop that!'' Link shouted, emerging from the forest. He had the sword that Rusl had made and was now charging towards the twilis.

''Hey! That's the hero! Seize him right now!'' The leader of the squad shouted.

Every single twili attacked Link, letting the villagers free. Link had hard time dealing with them all, but luckily the villagers understood the situation. They took the children somewhere safe and grabbed something that could be used as a weapon. Link slashed few twilis in one swing; they weren't that strong. He saw Ilia approaching him while whacking the twilis on her way with a frying pan. Magicians were getting angry and depended on their dark powers. A short fat guy sent Link flying against a nearby tree. He hissed in pain as his enemy raised a hand, ready to finish Link. Ilia quickly pushed the man down and hit him repetitively till he disappeared.

''Link, are you alright?'' Ilia screamed as he ran to help Link on his feet.

''Thanks! Is everyone else alright?'' Link asked as he observed the battlefield. ''They didn't find Midna, did they?''

''Don't worry, I sent her to safety. Let's just drive these evils away from our village.''

Link leaped forward, slashing some twilis that had cornered Beth's father. From the corner of his eye he saw that rest of the villagers had knocked out the leader twili and tied him. When he woke up Ilia, Link and Rusl were standing around him.

''No matter how much you're threatening me, I won't tell you anything about my master. I knew from the start that we were going to lose.''

''You were too weak to capture us. There's going to be much stronger opponents coming after us now, right? And what did you do to Midna?!'' Link asked, holding his sword against the man's neck.

''I told you already. There's nothing I'm going to reveal to you, hero'', He said mockingly.

''Whaever.''

Link cut his neck and the twili man dissolved into pieces and disappeared to the portal above him and the portal was disappeared too.

''I think he was supposed to deliver message to his master'', Link said, sheating his sword, ''But now they're only getting his body back.''

''That's great, since now they won't get any information about our village'', Rusl huffed.

Link suddenly remembered about the orange- haired girl of his dreams.

''Ilia! Where did you take Midna?''

''Oh! I sent her to a secret tunnel that leads to Hyrule field. They would have found her otherwise. You have to got after her before something happens! Follow me!'' Ilia grabbed Link's hand and pulled him to the cellar in their house.

* * *

Link had finally reached the exit of the secret tunnel. He kneeled when he saw something on the ground. It was blood, probably Midna's. He touched the spots, blood staining his hand. They were still pretty fresh. Link pushed the door open and came out of the bushes. But he couldn't see Midna anywhere. He searched trough the whole northern part of the field, but he couldn't find her.

But where was she then?

* * *

There's a dark forest not too far from Hyrule castle. A bright light could be seen there. A tiny wagon was stopped near the fireplace. Ashei sat in front of the fireplace and fried some fish. Shad sat next to her and read about the dark interlopers, dark sorcerers who had tried to take over the sacred realm using their magic. Auru was on the other side of the fire, staring at it in a deep thought.

''Where's Telma?'' Auru asked suddenly.

''I guess she's still collecting some firewood... Or then she's treating that sorcerer girl we found.'' Shad said. ''Don't worry. I think she looks different from those who destroyed our bar.''

''I know. She looks somehow... special. Maybe she's a noble from there. When she gets better I'm going to ask her some questions. Did your book reveal any of their weaknesses?''

''Nope, except that light of our world is fatal to them... It didn't look like that when they attacked. I guess they've found a way to repel light.''

Telma jumped out of the wagon and sat next to Auru. She noticed his worried look.

''Don't worry about it. I think she's not an enemy. When I was treating her, she kept mumbling about Ordon and Link. It seems like she knows him. Let's go to Ordon tomorrow. We can't return to castle anymore and we've got nowhere else to go. That girl might have been searching for Link.'' Telma smiled lightly. ''Now when did that young man meet such a beautiful girl.''

* * *

**Author's note: ANOTHER chapter! Sorry if this was a little rushed! Again, if you have some suggestions or hints, tell me. R&R thank you! ^^**


	9. Unshed tears

Unshed tears

Link was getting very worried. He had been searching for Midna for the whole day, but couldn't find her, and the night was already coming. If he could turn into a wolf, he could have searched for her scent, but Midna held onto the dark crystal which turned him into his twilight form. Just what had happened to her? Maybe the people who had overthrown her had kidnapped her while he was acting stupid. Link cursed under his breath. He was too tired to walk now so he flung himself next to a tree.

Midna couldn't get caught so easily, right? She had squirmed out of so many tight situations. But if she did get captured, Link swore that he'd save her no matter what. He stood up when he noticed the weird smoke coming from the direction of the Hyrule castle; it was burning! Link had though it was the sunset but the sun was behind him. Maybe the rumors were true afterall and he needed to aid Zelda. Maybe Midna was there too.

Grabbing Epona's reins, he ignore his fatigue and jumped on her back. He rushed to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deep forest. The old wagon was slowly making it's way towards the opposite direction, to Ordon. Telma steered the wagon as Auru sat next to her. Shad and Ashei were resting in the wagon with the girl from the "netherworld", as Auru had put it. She had been sleeping the whole time, ever since they had found her passed out and she didn't show any signs of waking up.

''Well ask Link to help us to gather some people to get Castle town back. I'm pretty curious to hear his connection to this young woman'', Telma said.

''That's just great'', Auru replied tiredly, ''We really need more than master Link. Maybe we should consider asking help from the zora tribe. You have pretty close relationship with their current king.''

''You're right. And they have a close relationship with the royal family. We'll ask help from gorons too. Some men who escaped from the castle town are ready to help.''

''Let's head to kakariko village after we've met Link.''

''I haven't seen that shaman for a long time'', Telma said, referring to Renado.

* * *

Link was horrified as he stared at the Hyrule castle. Many houses were completely destroyed by fire and some unknown powers. But Link could tell that this wasn't done by ordinary people. He didn't see any big weapons or signs of them.

Link rode slowly behind some bushes and took a better look at the attackers. Dark and white skin, yellow eyes with red irises. No doubt about it, they were from the twili tribe, probably the ones who had betrayed Midna. But how did they get in there in the first place? And why were they targeting him and Midna?

He aimed and shot few arrows through the guards' necks. They fell on the stairs, dead. Link ran past them, across the wooden bridge and hid behind the huge doors. He peeked carefully inside. Street was empty, expect for the bodies of the dead. He saw that twilis had gathered near the fountain in the middle of the town. He had to move carefully.

Link decided to head to the Telma's bar, hoping to find out if Shad, Auru, Ashei and Telma were still okay. The bar was completely destroyed, but he was relieved because he didn't see their bodies anywhere and Telma's wagon was gone.

The blue- eyed young man turned his attention to the suspicious figures standing at the center of the town. They were facing the same direction, but Link couldn't see what they were looking at. He sneaked as close as he dared and hid behind a pile of burnt wood. Someone was talking.

'_Probably their new leader'_, Link thought.

He had neon green eyes and his curly black hair was a little messy. There was something in this man that Link didn't like. Maybe it was the cruel smile he made as he spoke.

''Now, my people, we have the most important town in this light world. We'll be expanding my domination by conquering all the smaller villages and races. Lami will arrange some searching parties to find both of the princesses and the hero. The rest of you will collect everything useable you can find from the Hyrule castle and it's town'', He paused for a while, smirked and continued, ''I need all of them alive. Midna is going to be my future wife. I need her blood. Our revenge will be fulfilled soon, and twilight will cover Hyrule forever.''

Link gasped. He just had to find Midna before this creep did. He watched as the man walked towards the castle entrance, followed by a smaller woman. She looked very familiar...

The hero retreated slowly and turned around to run out of this place. He stumbled on a spear that had been left on the ground. Link cursed as he fell on the ground and a loud clank echoed through the street. It was heard by the dark creatures.

''What was that?! Who's there?'' A rather big twili- man shouted.

Link got to his feet, running away from the dangerous town. He heard loud screams and sounds of running feet. He had gotten to the exit when huge fireballs were shot at him. No wonder so many houses were burnt. Link closed the heavy door to slow them down and ran to Epona who was waiting for him at the same place he had left her to. Few twilis came from somewhere and attempted to attack him but he just shot them with his bow and rode away. If there were more searching parties coming, he should find both of the princesses and protect them!

* * *

''Telma, stop the wagon!'' Ashei said suddenly.

Everyone listened quietly for the loud cries and explosions coming from the north. Hyrule castle was there. Auru was about to open his mouth to say something when a platoon of dark beasts appeared around them, ready to attack. Ashei grabbed her sword and Auru took his gun.

Shad and Telma hid inside their fragile wagon. They watched hopelessly as their comrades did their best to fight off the dark beasts. Telma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see who it belonged to.

* * *

She heard lound noises around her, very familiar noises. She couldn't remember what had happened, only that she had been extremely worried when she couldn't find him. That foolish boy. She had felt tired.

She opened her eyes gradually and saw two figures above her, their back turned on her. She reached to touch the woman's shoulder.

* * *

Telma twisted around to face the orange- haired girl staring at her curiously, as if trying to remember something. She scowled and then her eyes widened suddenly.

''I remember you... You're that bar lady.''

''Have we met before?'' Telma asked, confused. She came out of her stupor when the girl started to get up, ''Be careful, honey! I don't know where you got those wounds but they haven't healed fully yet!''

''Yeah, thanks, Telma- Obaachan.''

''Telma's eye twitched. ''Obaa...!?'' A loud bang interrupted her and they saw that the beasts were using magic now.

Telma focused her attention to her battling companions while holding the wounded girl by her shoulders. Telma wanted to help her friends but she'd be in the way without a weapon. She didn't have any fighting skills either. Shad rummaged his backpack until he found his staff. He wen't out to help.

''Who are you? Aren't you the same as those dark people?'' Telma asked the girl.

''My name is Midna and I'm a friend of Link's'', The girl said, ''Have you people seen him?''

''We are on our way to Ordon to meet up with him. Has something happened to him?''

''I'm a little confused myself... We got separated'', Midna said, displaying worry on her face, ''We'll talk later, those guys are going to die at this rate!''

Midna raised her hands and tried, once again, to summon her magic but nothing happened. She set her hands back down.

''I'm so sorry. I fear I've lost my powers. This is my fault, because those beasts are after me.''

''You shouldn't fight in that condition. Everything's gonna be alright, honey. I trust those people, and we'll help Link's friends'', Telma tried to reassure her.

* * *

Link had gotten rid of the emerging enemies. They weren't able to keep up with Epona's immense speed. He had succesfully fled from the dangerous place, getting only few bruises on the progress.

Normally he'd enjoy the cold air of the Hyrule field, but something was bothering him. He heard distant noises and screams of the dark beasts. Worried about the fact that it could be Midna they're attacking, he headed to the direction of the fight. That's when he saw the person he was looking for...!

* * *

Midna gave out a small suprised shriek as a hand flew around her neck and pulled her out of the wagon before Telma could react. She was faced by a muscular twili that was holding her above the ground by her neck. She immediately started kicking his stomach and spit on his face. He swept her saliva from his face and tightened his hold around her neck, making it harder for Midna to breath.

''You're so aggressive, aren't you?'' He said, turning around to face the frantic Link that had followed their screams.

Relief flooded to Midna's face as she recognized the unharmed Link. Her smile faded however when her captor shoved his sword against her neck. Everyone stopped fighting.

''Yo, hero. If you're clever person, you'd surrender to me right now. Or do you want to witness the slitting of her throat?''

''You bastards... I won't let you get away with this!''

Link had no other choice; he had to surrender for Midna's sake, so that they wouldn't hurt her, even though he knew it could be fatal. As he dropped his sword, twilis captured him, tearing his weapons away from him. Shad, Ashei and Auru tried to help them but they were too worn out and they were beaten unconscious. Only one who was fighting was Midna, but the man holding her was very tense and didn't let up his hold on her.

''Link, you idiot!'' She screamed.

* * *

They sat in a dark cell, the very same cell where they had first met. But the circumstances were different now. They couldn't get out of there. They were chained together. A guard had said that their fates would be revealed tomorrow.

''Are you angry at me?'' Link's voice echoed through the cell.

''No.''

''Are you angry at youself?''

''......''

''You don't need to feel so guilty. It was my fault Ordon got attacked. Ilia told me about your powers: it can't be helped! I'm sure your powers will be back.''

''Why did you attempt to leave me behind?''

''Do you think I'd take a wounded person with me? I just felt....'' He kept a pause.

''What? Spit it out!''

''I wanted to beat those people to make sure this wouldn't happen to you again.''

''Link...''

''I found out about Zelda. She's alright. Those guys conquered Hyrule castle, but Zelda got away. I was eavesdropping them before we got caught.'' Link tried to change the subject.

''That's good. But why'd you do something so risky? They could have easily killed you!''

''Worried?''

''Bah! You're the chosen hero; who needs to worry about you?!'' Midna exclaimed, embarassed.

''You do.''

Link moved suddenly and embraced Midna, holding her weak form against himself. Her body was ice- cold, just like her usual behavior towards him. But he knew, felt, that it was just something she'd set up so that he wouldn't find out about her softer side. But he had seen her real care many times.

Midna stopped trying to push him away and hugged him back. She let her unshed tears spill on his chest, dampening his tunic. She drowned all of her worries on him. Link pulled her on his lap, trying to keep her warm since her only clothing was a ragged white dress. They fell asleep like that. Neither of them saw any nightmares on this night, despite the cold, uncomfortable prison.

* * *

**Authors note: Hello everyone! I got some time to write today, and the next chapter will be out in a week! Have a nice weekend!**


	10. Don't go

Don't go

Midna woke up when the moon's light reached their tiny cell. She was still sitting on Link's lap and his hands were still around her waist. She moved his hands away and got up, stretching as she did. She looked back at Link's relaxed face. Despite his harsh fights and journeys, he looked so calm and- Midna hated to admit- handsome. She felt a sting of guiltiness about his most recent problems. She had failed in keeping their world's separated, again. But strangely, she was still so happy to be back with him. It was almost as if she didn't care about her own world anymore.

All of sudden Midna remembered about the ancient gossip stones that her mother had given to her before this mess. They had been passed down in her family for generations. Two small pendants appeared on her hands and she put the other one in Link's pocket. She had a feeling that they'd get separated again.

Link awoke just a little later. He winced when Midna wasn't in his arms anymore, but noticed her thin form standing before the window, few meters from him, the moon making her visible. She couldn't go any farther because her ankle was chained on Link's ankle and the other end was attached to the wall.

''Nice view, isn't it?'' She said as Link took a place next to her. ''Well, you can't really see it.'' She added when she realized that Link couldn't reach the window.

Link didn't say anything; instead he grabbed her hand gently. Her crimson eyes were glued to the starry sky and she pulled her hand slowly away from his clutch. He shifted his gaze on her very serious face.

''Please don't make me even more miserable. Please don't be so nice to me.''

''It's not your fault, Midna'', Link said, ''I don't mind being in this kind of situation, not at all. You're just confused, aren't you, running away from your guilty feeling, even though there's no reason for you to feel guilty. You are the one who saved me in the first place, remember? I'm the one who was saved from Zant when we met. I'd do anything to help you.''

She looked into his eyes and sighed tiredly. ''Thanks, Link. I'm glad we're friends.''

''Yeah. We're… friends.''

* * *

''We got to do something! Those two aren't going to be okay by themselves!'' Rusl exclaimed.

He had met up with Telma and her group when they visited Ordon and had heard about Link's and Midna's fate. He had instantly decided to join their group which was heading to Kakariko village. Now he, Telma, Ashei, Shad, Auru and Renado were at Elde inn, trying to figure out how to save their friends.

''Let's calm down, everyone''

Renado stepped into the room, carrying a tray with drinks. He set it down on the table which from everyone grabbed a trink. Renado sat next to his daughter Luda, putting his hand around her shoulders. She had woken up in the middle of the night when Telma and the others had arrived and now she was too worried about Link and Ordon to go back to sleep.

''We all have seen master Link's amazing deeds and how capable he is.'' Renado continued.

Telma walked around the room, a serious expression on her face. She turned to Rusl.

''Who exactly was that girl then? Link's girlfriend?''

''From what Ilia told me, she's a princess of twilight realm and Link's close friend'', Rusl explained, ''She had been overthrown and lost her memory of the latest month.''

Shad started browsing through his very thick and old book which told about the history of the three golden goddesses who created Hyrule. His eyes widened as he read the small text on the end of the book.

''…_so if one of the chosen ones were to die, this power would go to someone, who has closest relationship with the other chosen one's. This is what our gods have decided.''_

* * *

Dawn was slowly creeping over the fields of the Hyrule. The faint light shone through their window, lightening the miserable prison a little. Link grabbed some dust from the floor and tried to hide his trioforce, just in case; maybe he could fool them into believing that he wasn't the man they were searching for. But mostly he was worried about his foreign friend. He turned his gaze on her; she looked confused and exhausted.

She was about to say something, but was interrupted by loud steps echoing behind the doors. The doors to the cells opened and two huge armored men came in, both bearing a spear. Link stood protectively in front of the half- asleep Midna.

''Get out of the way, boy. We're here for her.''

Link refused to move and the man was about to attack him, but Midna stood up and gave a gentle squeeze to his hand, nodding. She let his hand slip from her grasp and Link watched helplessly as the orange- haired girl was taken away.

* * *

Seth walked around Zelda's- no, _his _throne room, staring at the three statues of goddesses over the throne, the three women who had driven his ancestors to the other world. Their statues disgusted him. He raised his right hand and sent a black spell at them. It crashed, breaking the three goddesses, leaving nothing. Satisfied, Seth sat on the throne, combing his fingers through his curly hair. He saw Lami coming towards him, her gaze lingering on documents she was carrying.

''Everything is going well, your highness. We have sent that magician woman to guard our new palace and there's a group going to attack the Zora's. And…,'' She continued. ''…the princess will be brought here soon.''

''That's just great! How's she?''

''She seems pretty calm. And that drug should still be active, so she can't use any sorcery.''

Seth's expression turned into an unpleasant smile. He was confident he'd subdue her by himself. She'd be his slave in no time.

* * *

The spearmen were taking Midna away from the cold and damp sells. She had never been inside the Hyrule castle, except for the cells and the tower where Zelda had had her temporary room, so she couldn't exactly tell where they were. All the walls were made from white marble and the ceilings were full of paintings about the golden goddesses and the creating of the Hyrule. These twilis would probably destroy them since they despised the goddesses. Midna felt angry. Zelda had been driven away from her own castle and now some foreign people were there destroying her property.

They were now walking up the stairs to a balcony. It was the highest tower in the Castle. A beautiful view could be seen from there; Midna had never seen anything so beautiful. She could almost see the entire Hyrule field from there. Midna couldn't help herself, she walked closer to the edge to see better. Her guards told her to wait there. They went to the huge and dark room next to the bacony, leaving the princess alone.

Midna had a sudden flashback about this particular balcony. She saw the beautiful landscape turn darker, very dusty and stormy. She saw nothing but darkness everywhere and felt wind hit her on the face. Lightning crashed just above her head. Many different emotions took over her at the same time.

''Enough!'' She screamed while holding her head, slumping on the ground.

But instead of the hard floor, she fell onto someone's chest. Startled, she pushed herself off. There was a tall man standing in front of her. He had black curly hair and cold eyes. Midna knew she had seen him somewhere before.

''What's wrong? Cat got your tonque, Midna? Or did you think we wouldn't meet again?''

''Who the hell are you? I feel like we've met before but I...''

The man looked confused after she said this. He then smirked at her.

''Don't play around. It won't help you'', he laughed.

''I'm not playing around. I lost part of my memory upon arriving to Hyrule. But I don't care since I just want to help Zelda and get Link out of your dirty cell! I'd blast you right now If I had my powers back!''

Midna gasped as the man grabbed some of her hair from the back of her head and brough her closer, examining her face. His gaze then lowered to her ragged dress.

''Maybe you're not lying afterall... Fine!'' He pushed her to one of the guards. ''Escort her to her room to change and bring her to the dining room after that.''

* * *

''Here, wear this.'' Lami said as she pushed a purple dress on Midna's arms.

It wasn't very revealing and Midna liked it. It was knee- lenght casual dress with long sleeves. But she'd do anything to miss the dinner with that uneasy man.

Lami left the room and Midna started wearing the dress while listening the sounds coming from outside. Lami was talking something random with the guards and they had completely forgotten about looking after her.

She looked around the room and pushed the windows. Luckily there was one which wasn't locked and Midna pushed it wide open. The ground wasn't that far below but Midna didn't think she could climb down with her powers. If she only could use her magic...

She tried to summon her powers to make a small energy ball and was suprised when she succeeded. A small but strong light lit in her arms. She then jumped from the window and used her powers to soften her fall. Midna ran into the nearby bushes and looked around for any soldiers. Now she should get to that tower before someone figured out her plan.

* * *

''Mister Seth, mister Seth!'' Lami screamed as she ran to Seth in the dinner room.

''What is it? Where's Midna?''

''She escaped through the window!''

''Then find her! Close every exit and get everyone to search her! She's still somewhere near, she can't even warp!''

* * *

Midna was making her way to Link, sneaking behind the bushes. Midna wasn't able to use the portals here, but if she could get near the cells, she could float inside. Then she could free Link and they would run away together. She pulled Link's sword out of it's sheath. When she had been dressing up, she had noticed Link's sword leaning against the wall and decided to take it along. Midna had never used a sword before, but it was better than nothing. She was a little unsure about her twili powers right now.

But Midna was careless; she got out of the bushes and heard screams behind her. Turning around, she saw a soldier running towards her, swinging his sword violently. Their swords clashed together and the soldier started pushing her against the wall. She somehow managed to push him away and kicked the side of his face, rendering him unconscious. Her hands hurt but she had to get there. The soldiers would start gathering there soon.

Midna ran back behind the bushes and pulled out her gossip stone. She then called out Link.

_''Can you hear me, link!''_

_''Midna! I can hear you! Where are you?''_

_''I'm coming to you! Are there any guards there?''_

_''Nope, I'm completely alone.''_

_''Great, hold on a little... I'm going to get you out of there soon.''_

Little later, she stood far underneath the prison. Using all of her energy, she dissolved and got into the cell through the bars.

* * *

Link had been hearing loud sounds from the downstairs after Midna had been taken away. He couldn't go to the window because his chains stopped him from doing so, but he was sure Midna could get out of this situation. She had been escaped twice from a situation like this. The first time was before they even met, when Zant took over, and the second time was when he had found her from the spirit spring. She was just... amazing, really.

Link winced when he heard two swords clash. It was followed by grunts and then a girly scream. She recognized the voice, it was Midna. Then there was silence and he could feel weird vibration in his pocket, and found a weird stone from there. Midna's voice spoke to him through it. After a brief conversation, he heard the familiar sound of warping. Seconds later Midna stood in front of him, wearing a purple dress and holding his sword.

''Link! It's time to leave'', She stated and lashed out at Link's chains.

''That won't work! Can't you use your powers yet?'' He asked.

''I'll try. Keep your fingers crossed.''

Midna closed her eyes and started gathering her powers to her hands. A red energy ball appeared and she shot it at the chains, breaking them. Link took them off and stood up, grabbing the sword from Midna.

''Come here Link, I'm going to teleport us down from here. Take my hand'', Midna said, reaching for Link.

But on that second the door flew open and a familiar figure of a woman stepped inside. As she came closer, window shed light on her, revealing them her identity.

''Lami!'' They both let out.

Another woman stepped in behind her.

''It's time to play...''

* * *

**Authors note: It's time to end this chappy! :D The next one will be up before my birthday (7th january) So keep checking back!**


	11. Smell of Death

Smell of Death

There was a deadly silence between them: Midna, Link and two women who were standing on the doorstep. Link stared at Lami, caught in a state of pure shock. That was definately the same woman who adopted him many years ago, then she had died and disappeared from his life. But now she stood in front of him like nothing had happened, and she was a twili now. Had she really betrayed him all these years? Lami noticed Link's confusion and smiled mischievously at him, extending her arms towards him. ''Now Link... Good boy. Will you bring the princess here now, she has a dinner to attend to...''

Both Midna and the other woman looked at her as if she was crazy. Link's face hardened and he pulled Midna closer to the window and pointed his sword at her while retreating. Lami laughed a little when she figured out his intention. ''I would not do that... We have already called some guards under that window. There's no escape for you.''

''Miss lami... You were like my own mother but...'' Link mumbled.

''Mother?'' Midna gasped.

Link ignored Midna, continuing, ''...but if you're working for that bastard, you're my enemy. It's hard to believe that your death was fake. I was so sad back then.''

''Of course. My life is much better now. After master Seth took me away from Ordon, I became the highest ranked apprentice of his kindgom. Why should I even recall about my old life with a brat like you'', She said and stepped forward, taking out her elegant knife, ''You have two choices, Link: you can join us and serve master Seth or you can die and let us extract your trioforce from you.''

''You won't be getting anything from me; not Midna, my services or my trioforce. I exist to protect this land and people in it. I also exist to protect the twilight from crazy people like you'', Link said and got ready to face his adoptive mother. ''I am hero of twilight.''

Lami let out a loud cry and darted towards the green clad young man who had once been her son. He put his shield quickly between himself and attacking Lami. She tried to get past the shield by attacking from different angle but Link lashed out at her, forcing her to dodge. She jumped further away from him. ''You've become such a bad boy, Link. Why can't you just accept your fate and join us, I wonder? There's no way that normal light dwellers could win against our advanced weapons and power.'' Link just scowled. He couldn't believe that this dark woman was indeed his precious, kind and beautiful adoptive mother. She had gone through a big change. Link couldn't help but to wonder what had happened to her on that fateful day ten years ago. Lami sighed when she didn't get anything any answer from link aside from that expression. She rushed to him, her knife ready to stab his shoulder. He managed to throw her off with his sword and slashed her shoulder as a result. Blood seeped through her clothes but she didn't even wince. She stared at Link, breathing heavily.

Link's attention turned back on Midna. While he was fighting, she had had a conversation with the other woman. She didn't seem to be eager to fight, but they shouldn't underestimate her. The staff she was holding made her look like a very tough and dangerous opponent. But he was relieved upon seeing that they wouldn't fight and was just talking, as if she didn't hold any evil intentions. ''I don't know anything about a stone like that! And for Zelda's sake, I wouldn't tell you devils even if I knew!'' Midna screamed suddenly. Lami resumed her furious attacks on him and he had to stop staring at Midna if he didn't want to get cut. But if they couldn't get out of here soon, they'd get arrested again. Link was running out of ideas but luckily he remembered his first time in this room; he and Midna had used the sewers to get out. That same passage was reachable on the neighbor cell.

''Midna! The sewers!'' He shouted. He managed to throw away Lami's knife and sent a bash on her abdomen. Her eyes rolled up and she fell limply on the cold floor. Her pink eyed acquaintance looked annoyed but didn't try to stop them. Her expression reflected disregard towards the unconscious girl. Link signaled Midna to come out with him and as they ran away with together, he saw how she walked next to Lami and started healing her shoulder. She didn't even attempt to stop them.

The hole was open but it wasn't as easy to get to as back then. Last time they were imp and a wolf but now Link and Midna were almost fully grown adults. They could smell the damp and filthy air of the sewers. Fortunately the floor was very slippery and they didn't have time to think before they slid down and splashed in the murky water of castle's sewers. Darn that place smelled even worse than before.

Link turned his face to see the twili girl all soaked up and dirty. He tried not to laugh but small chuckle escaped from his lips. Midna obviously notice it. ''Idiot! You can give feedback later! We have to run before the whole castle is here to arrest us!'' She yelled and swam to a ledge. Link nodded and followed her. They searched for a long time but all the possible passages were blocked. Link stopped for a break and noticed suddenly gloomy light over himself.

''Wait up Midna, look up!'' Link said and pointed at the ceiling. There was a small hole out, but it was blocked. ''Enemies are probably waiting for us at the main entrance, why don't we sneak out through some unexpected way?'' Midna walked next to him to examine the hole. ''Why not, I think I should have enough energy to blast that junk away from our way.'' She raised her hands and closed her eyes. Red energy was gathering to her hands and she was swaying slightly. Link took a hold of her shoulders to support her. She sent the ball of energy which opened the hole wide open. Some stones of the wall were conveniently outstretched so they could easily climb out.

Starry skies greeted them and the refreshing air of the Lake Hylia. ''I think we have had enough running for a while'', Link exclaimed as he climbed down the wall to reach ground. '' Why don't we find a nice place to sleep for the night and continue this disaster tomorrow, I mean you look quite worn out.'' Midna sighed, ''Yeah I think I've gotten hang of my magic again but I could use some rest. But you're the one to talk; you look absolutely horrible!'' She pointed at Link and he blushed. He fell down on the grass and closed his eyes. Before he drifted asleep he felt Midna's breath on his neck.

* * *

**Author's note: Been a long time. I'll start again this story and promise I'm gonna finish it. I'm also planning on starting an ichiruki story 3**


	12. Searching for Solace

Searching for Solace

Seeing the slow clouds drifting under the blue sky filled link with so much peace, for a while, he forgot about the troubles Hyrule was facing with the appearance of yet another twili aiming for dark Hyrule. He reached his arm to touch Midna's hair but his hand only found some reeds and grass, she was gone again! ''Midna!'' Link screamed and shot up. Then he notice a message on the ground.

_Coming back soon!_

He sighed in defeat. It was like she was truly enjoying to scare him to death. Like that time when he thought Ganondorf had killed her.

The swordsman crawled closer to water to see his reflection. Midna had been right, he looked like a scarecrow. Looking around a bit, he removed his tunic and shirt and jumped into water. Even though he knew there was really time to waste, Link knew he needed to recover and find help to free Hyrule again.

''Now I wonder where that Midna went'', He sighed.

* * *

The said girl was canoeing back to lake Hylia led by Iza's part- time worker, who was now working full time since Iza had raised her salary. Area around lake Hylia had changed a lot during her absence. You no longer needed to fly upstream to get to Iza's; Carpenters had build a bridge from Lake to Upper Zora's River and from there to Zora's Domain. There were some new store's alongside Zora's river and Midna had bought new clothes with the money he took from Link's wallet. It was a simple but charming dress with short sleeves and bow around the waist. She had also taken a shower at a secluded place and her hair was still slightly wet. She was feeling rather refreshed.

But every time someone started looking at her with suspicion, she remembered that she didn't belong here and had to return to her own dimension eventually. The thought made her sad, for some reason, maybe because she would miss all this freedom and her good friend Link.

She was finally back at the great lake. Changing few words with the zora, she saw Link a small distance away, pulling on his T- shirt. Midna caught a climpse of his chest and blushed. Why did he have this effect on her lately? ''Hey you lazy I'm back!'' Midna yelled and waved at Link. He saw her and waved back. ''What should we do next?''

''I was thinking about visiting the light spirit Lanayru. It has more knowledge than neither of us and should be able to give advice'', Link said thoughtfully.

''What exactly do you wish to know from it? Remember what it did last time? We both almost ended up dead…'' Midna smirked, ''you want to know a location of a secret weapon or power?''

''What else could we do? Lake Hylia feels like the only safe place right now. I don't want to risk us getting caught. And now I can't even get to Master Sword… I was so stupid for leaving it there.''

Midna frowned. ''If this is someone's fault, it's mine, I couldn't protect even my own kingdom, I am no longer fit to be a leader.'' Link opened his mouth to protest but Midna interrupted him sharply, ''HOWEVER, I will not back down and give up. I will fight by your side till everything is back to normal. Like you followed me too just because you wanted to help, and didn't know anything of what was yet to come…''

Link was amazed by Midna's willpower and remembered that it was the main reason he was so touched by her. Even though they came entirely from distant lands, they had similar stubbornness and still could so easily support each other. Like they were one soul. Link roused from his thoughts and followed behind Midna as they walked wordlessly towards the shrine of the light spirit Lanayru, both thinking about the future of their worlds.

* * *

Lanayru was sleeping deep inside it's spring, dreaming of disastrous events that were going on in the world outside. Goddesses had already told it that the chosen hero had to leave his village again, but that this time he wasn't the only one to fight. A young twili female had been chosen to fight with him to bring balance back and drive away the ones who didn't belong here. Lanayru heard echoing in the other side of the water's skin. Time has come. It surfaced and saw the surprised faces of the familiar two.

''_You have finally arrived, those chosen by the goddesses… You have come to search for answers, and I have something important to tell you…''_

''Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not Zelda, I'm from twilight!'' Midna exclaimed at the words of Lanayru.

''_But Ganondorf is dead. You are the one who has been chosen to receive Goddess Din's power. Thus both of you are chosen along with the one who has Nayru's wisdom. You shall get your mark when the time is right.'' _Midna stared at Lanayru, speechless. How could someone whose family was forever banished from Hyrule be chosen to save it now?

''_But you won't be able to beat Seth together. You must find the third wielder of the trioforce, princess Zelda. And I suggest you train hard since Seth has power equal to Ganondorf's.'' _Light spirit sank back to its spring. _''May the goddesses watch over you.''_

* * *

''So now were supposed to find Zelda? I hope she's okay'', Midna said quietly.

''No, I'm sure she's fine'', Link told, ''I heard Seth's guards talking about her when we were imprisoned, remember? She has escaped somewhere, but no- one knows where. It's going to be rather tough to look for her.'' Link sat down on the grass and stared across the Lake. ''But at least no- one will be able to squeeze Zelda's whereabouts from us.''

''You're always so positive… I envy you'', Midna uttered a laugh. ''So where should we start? I'd expect Zelda to go and search for reinforcement, so she might be at Kakariko. Our- well- your friends are probably there too, and people from Ordon. That might be a good place to start.''

''Yes, let's go.'' Link got up and they run to where Fyer's cannon was still standing.

''Hey youngsters! Want to try my fascinating cannon? It'll be 15 rupees for both of you together.''

Link handed him the money and they flew up to Falbi's place where they exited through the door. From there they got out to Hyrule field. Link called Epona to them, and from there their journey to Kakariko began, both hoping that everyone was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kakariko…

It had been rather busy day at Kakariko. Telma and her gang had been there ever since they got away from Seth's warriors after Link and Midna were taken away and Rusl had joined their group again, he was sure that no- one would attack Ordon for now and was able to seek help elsewhere. They wanted to go and save them, but it was hopeless with such a small number of people. Ashei had gone to Gorons asking for help. Gor coron had instantly agreed, remembering how Link risked his life for all of them.

It was late evening and sun was starting to set when Luda heard horse heading to their village. Afraid, she called her father Renado. Everyone gathered outside as Link and Midna appeared from shadows of the cliffs.

''Link. Thank goddesses you're alive! We all thought you two had already died'', Rusl exclaimed as Link helped Midna down. Luda ran to him and gave him a big hug, which Link responded to. She had obviously been very worried about Link.

''Have you seen princess Zelda? We need her help if we're going to rid Hyrule of Seth.''Link declared.

''She went into hiding when her castle was attacked, but I'm sure she's going to seek you out once it safe enough. She is expert in disguises.'' Auru, who knew Zelda well, explained. ''Do you have a plan how we can attack Hyrule castle?''

''No…'', Midna said sorrowfully. ''We only heard that Seth is very powerful and everyone, especially chosen ones, are needed in order to beat him. That's why were seeking Zelda. But we also need to train ourselves.''

Link noticed that Renado was looking at him questioningly. Link sighed. ''This is Midna, she is princess of twilight and has been with me when I defeated Ganondorf. She is also going to inherit Ganondorf's Trioforce of power.''

Shad's eyes widened. So it was true what the book said. He opened his book and started searching something, walking away.

''We're going to need your help Rusl, please train me and Midna. She has never used a sword, because she is magician. But it would help greatly if she could fight close range too.'' Link asked.

''Yes please.'' Midna smiled kindly.

''Okay, were going to start tomorrow morning. Rest well.'' Rusl yawned and left to sleep. Renado invited Link and Midna to sleep at his inn which still had space for them. Others spent their night in deserted houses of Kakariko, which had been repaired.

'_Oh Zelda… Where are you?'_

* * *

**_Author's note: Haha... two chapters in one day after 2 years pause. I'm pretty good at timing stuff... Well R&R and be happy :D _**


End file.
